Make War, Make Love
by knives4cash
Summary: Team RWBY engages in a worldwide civil war amongst one another for world conquest. Hilarity ensues.


Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. There's no way she could have accomplished such a feat. In the back of my mind, there's a microscopically small part of me that is proud of her, of what she's done, but the rest of my brain is furious. I didn't think my brain could DO furious! It started off predictable. Ruby took North America. Weiss took South America. I took the northern half of Asia and Europe. Yang took the southern half of the Asia and Africa. And Jaune had bunkered down in Australia.

As I said, it had all started out predictable. Ruby and her girlfriend formed an alliance. Myself, Yang, and Jaune formed an alliance to counter theirs. Well, to be fair, what I mean is that Yang and I formed an alliance, and Jaune decided to stay out of the way. Anyway, Yang and I teamed up and we pushed in through Greenland, Brazil, and Alaska with our combined forces. Needless to say, Ruby and Weiss, despite unifying their kingdoms through what Ruby called "A super-sexy-lesbian-marriage!", both fell to our combined forces.

It was actually quite amusing at the end of their reigns. Yang pushed Weiss up to Central America, and I pushed Ruby down to Central America. I'm guessing they filed for divorce at some point, since they ended up destroying each other's armies for control of the last remaining territory.

Digressing, once those two had been eliminated, I betrayed Yang and offered Jaune a deal: Expand his own empire at the cost of Yang's southernmost territories, and we'd have a fair fight for the finish. Needless to say, Yang went through just about every emotion available to the human psyche, and she dramatized every last one.

After her outbursts, we continued the game. I had assumed it would be a quick victory. Jaune cripples her mainland forces, Yang destroys Jaune and possibly crucifies him for the betrayal, I use my mainland army to finish the job, and use the remaining troops to attack her from South America, while my invasion force attacks her front at North America.

That didn't happen. Not at all.

Yang mobilized her entire mainland army and made a beeline straight for Kamchatka. Jaune barely did any damage, and my own mainland army was promptly divided, cut off from the eastern half of my territories. She crossed over into Alaska with more rage than Hannibal did crossing the Alps, and sandwiched my invasion army. I know not how they died, nor what remains of their bodies, but I know that Yang slaughtered them to the last human and faunus.

Then, she sent half of her forces to guard Alaska, and the other half went back through South America and started pushing my forces back to Kamchatka. Somewhere along the way, She pretty much sank Australia, along with Jaune's hopes- no, delusions of escaping Yang's ire.

And that brings me back to the present. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune watch with baited breath. Her forces have me sandwiched. I've lost China and Japan. Mongolia and Kamchatka are all I have left.

Her eyes burn bright with ire. Her smile is one of desire. A desire to see me squirm, no doubt.

"Do you feel that, my precious, feeble Blakey?" Her chuckle sends a chill up my spine, and my eye involuntarily twitches. "Good."

Ruby pats my shoulder. "You did good, Blake. You did good."

Weiss scoffs. "She could've sided with us and prevented any of this from happening." Ruby takes her hand in her own. "I'm serious, Ruby. We're not playing this game again, unless we get rid of those accursed dice."

Jaune sighs in defeat. "I think you're all taking this way too seriously."

My hands ball up into fists, threatening to make my palms bleed.

Yang leans forward and rests her elbows on the table. Cupping her face with her hands, she mutters, "Now you know what Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune all felt, right before they perished."

Jaune threatened to make another remark. A quick glare from Weiss kept his words in his mouth.

I've never lost in this game before. I refuse to loose to someone whose only on their second game. I beat her the first time with ease. How did she get so adept so quickly? Confusion and pride fill my mind.

"But you shall perish in the cold, freezing waters, Blakey. I shall drive you and your remaining forces into the aquatic grave connecting Alaska with Kamchatka."

She takes Mongolia with an army ten times my numbers. I have one last move. I'd rather not preform it in front of everyone, lest I give them the wrong impression or worse, their own ideas. Regardless, I smirk.

"Ah." Yang leans back, folding her hands with a clap. "I see the inevitability has driven you insane."

I don't think I'll lose today. "Yang, darling?" I ask with such sweetness.

"Yes, Blake, DARLING?" She says the last word with such sarcasm.

No matter. I'm not beaten yet. I slip off my shoe and trail it up her leg. "You don't want to defeat me, do you?"

She falters immediately, and barely prevents herself from tipping over. She brings the chair back down on all four legs and stares at me with such innocent confusion. "I- what? Blake, what-?"

The three observes are also confused.

I move my leg up and in between her thighs, teasing their joined apex. "I think you'd rather... call it a draw?"

Yang grips the table, threatening to splinter the wood. "I- Um- Uh-" I wish I had a camera. That blush of hers is ever so rare.

"What in the world-" Weiss looks under the table. Her face goes redder than Ruby's cape. "Oh sweet lord!" She grabs a still confused Ruby in one hand and an even more confused Jaune in the other and bolts for the door. "Blake, we are LEAVING!"

The door slams shut, and I make another push for good measure. Leaning forward, I ask, "Won't you accept my terms, Yang the Conquerer? Spare my troops and instead, you may conquer my body."

Yang's breathing has become very shallow at this point. "Y-yes?"

I immediately sweep the pieces and dice off onto the floor and lead her to my bed. "I thought you might."

Those are the last words we will speak for the next few hours at least. I smirk as we start an entirely different war, in which we fight for an entirely different kind of territory.


End file.
